Inside job
by xilema95
Summary: Y entre más desentrañaba el caso tras la tragedia, Inglaterra comprendió que Estados Unidos ya no era un niño, y mucho menos con esa inocencia que solía recordar. Basado en el 11-S.


**Advertencias:** Datos y citas, extraídos de distintos sitios. Teorías conspirativas. Sucesos delicados.

_"Estamos involucrados en un conflicto entre el bien y el mal, y Estados Unidos llamará al mal por su nombre."_

— ¡Entonces mi Helios voló súper alto! Debiste ver la cara de Canadá, él creyó que sólo estaba fanfarroneando con mi avión… ¡Pero por supuesto, yo fui el mejor!

El americano rió estrepitosamente entre su monólogo, como de costumbre. Inglaterra curvó sus labios, ligeramente contagiado por la efusividad del chico.

Se encontraban almorzando en casa del británico, en una de sus tantas reuniones extra laborales, pasando el rato charlando y poniéndose al día de lo que sucedía en el hogar del otro. No había demasiadas novedades.

—Imagino que el pobre de Canadá estará muriéndose de vergüenza por haberse equivocado —el inglés dio un sorbo a su Earl Grey, mientras el otro absorbió estrepitosamente su vaso de coca cola.

— ¡Oh, y espera cuando saque mi X-Box! ¡Va a estar postrado a mis pies por mi genialidad!

—Esos juegos tuyos —hizo los ojos en blanco—, no veo la gracia de perder horas sentado frente a una televisión...

—_C´mon man!_ ¡No empieces a hablar como un viejito!

La televisión que se encontraba en el restaurante sintonizaba un noticiario, en el momento que una joven reportaba la muerte de un hombre en un atentado suicida. Las dos naciones no pudieron evitar escuchar.

—América, ¿cómo te ha ido con… eso?

El mencionado se incomodó con rapidez, cambiando de posición en su asiento.

—Ya lo sabes. Todos lo saben. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada! ¡Son ellos!

El británico apretó los ojos. En ocasiones deseaba tanto que Estados Unidos volviera a ser su colonia, para poder protegerlo y actuar según lo que él consideraba adecuado. No le gustaba cuando se involucraba en asuntos bélicos, y aunque sabía que el americano era totalmente autónomo, su instinto paternal salía a flote por momentos.

—No me gusta cuando peleas… aún te falta mucha experiencia.

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño. Y ahí empezaba de nuevo.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre dices eso, Inglaterra?! ¡Ya basta con eso, no soy un niño!

— Sólo lo digo porque me preocupas, ¡no es para que te pongas así!

— ¿Has visto mi casa, verdad? ¿Sabes sobre las guerras que he ganado? ¡Soy independiente ahora, deja de subestimarme!

— ¡No te subestimo, pero comprende que tu diferencia de edad con la mía es demasiado! Te falta mucho por conocer, y te lo digo porque te estás metiendo en una guerra demasiado sombría…

—Yo te estoy protegiendo —soltó el chico con una súbita voz monocorde—. A ti, a Canadá, a todos. Sólo yo puedo protegerlos.

—América —Inglaterra de pronto sintió que había perdido al americano con el que hablaba hacía sólo cinco minutos—, eso no es lo que…

—Voy a terminar con esto, porque yo soy un héroe. No importa cómo.

Hubo un silencio tenso, mientras el menor clavó sus ojos en Inglaterra de forma vacía. El británico se revolvió en el asiento. Allí estaba _esa_ mirada otra vez. Esa mirada que de pronto percibía en ciertas reuniones y conferencias delicadas. Jamás le había preguntado a América qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando ocurría eso.

—Iré a hacer una llamada —se excusó Inglaterra de forma terriblemente obvia—, no tardaré…

—Yo tengo que irme —respondió el estadounidense casi al instante—. Tengo que atender asuntos en mi casa.

—No, América; no quise ofenderte…

—No lo hiciste —sonrió el chico, pero sin la acostumbrada efusividad; era más bien una sonrisa que presagiaba la tragedia—. Sólo trato de hacer lo correcto… compréndelo.

Inglaterra se mordió el labio. No podía detenerlo en nada; ya no.

—Pero antes de irme… —tomó las manos del inglés, como cuando era un niño y rondaba a su alrededor pidiéndole un favor—. Por favor dime que soy un héroe.

Gran Bretaña hizo una expresión de confusión, sin entender qué tenía que ver eso con la situación.

—Por favor, _Iggy_…

Soltó un suspiro, y estrechó las manos de su ex colonia, antes de asentir con la cabeza y mostrar una sonrisa.

—Eres un héroe, América.

…..

Inglaterra no supo nada de Estados Unidos durante el día siguiente. No le pareció gran cosa; tal como había dicho, ya no era su responsabilidad. Todo parecía estar en perfecto orden.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Lo vio por televisión, y la impotencia lo invadió. Sintió que todo el calor se drenaba de su cuerpo, mientras observaba la destrucción que representaba el orgullo de su ex colonia.

Los gritos de los estadounidenses. El fuego abrasador. Los escombros cayendo cual torre de juguete.

Lo peor fue que al intentar comunicarse desesperadamente con el chico, éste nunca atendió al teléfono, dejándolo con un regusto ácido en la boca del estómago. No lo pensó más, y fue rumbo a la capital norteamericana.

….

—El señor Estados Unidos no desea ver a nadie. Se siente abrumado por lo ocurrido en Nueva York.

— ¿¡Como que no quiere ver a nadie?! ¡Dígale que Inglaterra está aquí!

Se encontraba discutiendo acaloradamente con un miembro de seguridad. Pensó que era una tontería. No podía ser posible que el chico no quisiera verlo. De hecho sería todo lo contrario. Algo estaba pasando allí, y quería saberlo.

— ¡Le exijo que me deje pasar a su habitación! —estaba a pocos segundos de recurrir a la fuerza física contra aquel hombre que no paraba de recitar su mantra con el mismo tono monocorde que si hablara del clima.

—Señor Inglaterra, no me obligue a echarlo por las malas…

— ¡Y no lo hará! ¡Si no me deja pasar voy a…!

—_Stop now!_

Los dos hombres callaron ante la potente voz del americano, quien tuvo que interceder para imponer orden. Inglaterra giró su cabeza, y de forma incomprensible, sintió como si observara un reflejo difuso. Era América. Pero tenía un aura tan indescriptible, que parecía matar todo el ambiente con tan sólo una mirada de sus intimidantes orbes azules, ahora gélidos como el hielo.

— ¡América, estaba demasiado preocupado! —se acercó con rapidez, ignorando al guarda espalda—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Acabo de ver por televisión…!

—Estoy bien —respondió en una forma casi tajante—. Voy a recuperarme; todos lo haremos.

Inglaterra sintió un escalofrío. Ése no era el chico con el que charló apenas hace dos días. Era como ver el espíritu de Alemania en sus tiempos más oscuros, con el cuerpo de su ex colonia.

— ¡Pero no estás bien! ¡Te dije que todo esto era una locura, que se te iba a salir de las manos! ¡Sabía que!...

— ¿¡Vas a cerrar la boca, Inglaterra!? ¡Estamos en mi hogar y aquí se hace lo que yo diga!

Y Gran Bretaña se calló. Nunca en su vida había visto esa faceta en el americano; al menos no con él. Pero el chico tenía razón. Herido en el orgullo, levantó el pecho, y tras una mirada fulminante, respondió con un remarcado acento:

—_My bad,_ señor Estados Unidos. Mi visita ha sido una pérdida de tiempo; me retiro entonces. Una disculpa de nuevo.

Dio media vuelta y caminó con pasos rígidos hacia recepción, sin girar la cabeza en ningún momento.

El americano lo observó alejarse, y apretó los ojos. Le dolió, pero no había tenido opción. Escuchó al hombre de seguridad preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Asintió vagamente.

Era mejor así. Nadie debía inmiscuirse en el suceso; no hasta que fuera seguro.

…..

"_Debemos llevar la batalla hasta el enemigo, desbaratar sus planes y enfrentarnos a las peores amenazas antes de que se presenten."_

Inglaterra no paró de buscar todo lo que pudiera implicar el cambio de su ex colonia. Archivos, reportes, fuentes de sus propios hombres que colaboraban con los americanos.

No encontraba lo suficiente. Hasta que un día, tras el término de una junta en la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas, donde el americano continuaba insistiendo la necesidad de atacar en la venidera guerra, observó algo.

Rusia se había quedado hasta el final, al igual que Estados Unidos. Esperaron con discreción hasta que el cuarto se vaciara. Inglaterra salió, y después volvió sobre sus pasos sigilosamente. Una vez que las dos naciones creyeron estar completamente solas, el eslavo habló:

— Estados Unidos ¿no crees que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos?

—No sé de qué me hablas… —el chico apiló sus papeles, golpeándolos contra la mesa.

—Tal vez el resto lo ignore o quiera darte la razón, pero yo no —y como pocas veces, frunció levemente el ceño—. Menos cuando te metes con mis niños.

Estados Unidos aguantó una carcajada.

— ¿Tus niños? —Torció la boca en gesto burlón— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan propio? Si hablas de Pasechnik, sabes que murió de un ataque. Fue algo lamentable para la ciencia, pero…

En un rápido movimiento, como en los tiempos de la guerra fría, el euroasiático estrelló al occidental contra de una de las paredes, tomándolo de la chaqueta. Inglaterra dio un brinco en su sitio; ya era bastante espiar desde la rendija de la puerta apenas abierta.

— ¿Y el doctor Wiley? Era tu sangre.

—También fue algo lamentable.

— Yo veo lo que haces—arrastraba las palabras, en un ruso muy cerrado—. Esto de la guerra no es más que un beneficio para ti. Y estás quitando a todos los que te estorben.

—Quiero verte decir eso a los otros… —soltó una media sonrisa desafiante—. Será tu palabra contra la mía.

Rusia lo soltó de forma brusca, mirando al americano con esa frialdad que sólo reservaba para él.

—No me importa lo que hagas, pero deja de meterte con mi gente. No sé cómo Inglaterra no te ve como lo que eres…

—Él me necesita. Tú también, ¡y el resto del mundo! Mientras eso siga, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿sabes?

E Inglaterra observó en apenas segundos la sonrisa pedante, y casi insultante, de su ex colonia.

Ése ya no era su niño.

Y lo comprendió durante los siguientes años, cuando muchos de sus mejores hijos murieron en extrañas circunstancias. No sólo de su país; sino de todo el mundo. Uno de sus microbiólogos británicos había intentado hacer algo al respecto, y develar la verdad.

_«No terminará bien para él, Inglaterra»_ le había dicho el americano a su ex tutor, con una mueca extraña.

Y días después, el hombre se suicidó.

Inglaterra comenzó a asimilar esa extraña mueca como otra cara; la verdadera, la de Estados Unidos. Y esa sonrisa que encantaba al resto del mundo, mientras se auto proclamaba como el héroe, el dueño de la tierra de la libertad y la justicia.  
Una justicia que retorcía y manipulaba a su antojo.

E Inglaterra ya no podía hacer nada, porque tardíamente, se dio cuenta que también formaba parte de ese subversivo tejido.

….-…..

_Okay. No estoy segura de si alguien intuyó el punto del fic. Sinceramente puedo comprender si la narración no estuvo a mi favor. Incluso yo lo leo y me pierdo un poco. Pero esto es algo muy bizarro que deseaba escribir y publicar justo el 11 de septiembre, sólo que muchas cosas se me juntaron._

_Ahora, no intento imponer ningún pensamiento. El tema del fanfic es reflejar la teoría conspirativa –en la que yo creo– sobre el atentado de las torres gemelas por parte de Estados Unidos. Investigando más, hallé información extra que quise relacionar. Eso no quiere decir que lo que aquí dramatizo, o todos los datos que reuní para apoyar la idea hagan la teoría verídica._

_Espero que las notas finales ayuden a comprender mejor mi escrito, pero una vez más, admito que éste no es de mis mejores narrativas hasta ahora. Incluí todas las referencias que usé._

*El Helios, un avión experimental de la NASA que batió el récord mundial de altura de vuelo el 14 de agosto.

* Khvajeh Ba Odin fue víctima de un atentado suicida perpetrado por Al-Qaeda el 9 de septiembre.

*Las citas que utilicé fueron palabras del presidente George Bush. La primera, ante la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas en septiembre del 2002. La segunda, ante una generación de soldados recién graduados en el West Point el 1 de junio de 2002.

*Rusia no tuvo nada que ver, ni intervino en algo durante la guerra de Estados Unidos e Irak. Pero me pareció el más adecuado para tratar sobre la gran cantidad de microbiólogos que comenzaron a morir a partir de noviembre de 2001. Los microbiólogos como Don Wiley, Vladimir Pasechnik y David Kelly –estos dos últimos relacionados con investigaciones de bioterrorismo-, dieron de qué hablar en esos años. Quizás son los más conocidos.

_Si algo no les quedó claro, y sintieron algo de curiosidad por el tema, pueden buscar por su cuenta. Por mi parte, es todo. Y realmente, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que escribo por y para mí, en lugar de sólo querer recibir reviews._

_Un beso si han llegado hasta aquí._


End file.
